


Second Thoughts

by fanfic_nonnie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Dancing, Date Night, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_nonnie/pseuds/fanfic_nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie hadn't actually meant to <em>civilize</em> him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



Sophie danced with a slowly growing sense of dissatisfaction. She'd enjoyed the evening, or the play at least, and Eliot had been perfectly well behaved through all of it. She'd trained him properly on what finer taste actually meant and how to sit still through the performance without squirming, and now, they were dancing afterward in an upper class establishment in a classic waltz while he practically exuded 'perfect gentleman.'

Polished, solicitous, "Are you all right?" Retaining his rough voice but not his own rougher, more casual vocabulary.

"I'm beginning to regret this," she said abruptly, looking at him as his brows came together.

He stopped the dance and pulled her over to the side of the room with a bit of his own efficiency, something he'd come with before she got to him. Sophie had liked him very much the way she was, but there was a part of her that could hardly help meddling and poking until she got what she wanted out of a given situation.

"What's wrong?" Eliot demanded more seriously.

Sophie stalled a moment, looking around through the crowd, then finally decided she would dispense with dissimulation, for all it was usually convenient to be less than forthright. "I prefer a bit of rascal in my men."

His eyebrows drew together again, and there was that skeptical, surprised look that somehow managed to convey he hadn't missed what she meant at all. It was Eliot's turn to glance around the room.

"We could blow this joint," he suggested.

She had little doubt of the sort of establishment he'd consider an excellent alternative, but she was certainly not in the mood to go clubbing. "Let's just dance more…"

He didn't wait for her to find the right word, but grinned and drew her back out on the floor. The way he spun her around and caught her close didn't fit the location at all, but it fit the music and the moment and the person, and Sophie was glad she hadn't completely civilized him at all.


End file.
